Rain or Sun?
by Loketoki
Summary: An 8059 story. Prompt: Sun. While Gokudera is caught in the rain, he has to wonder how he got there and, more importantly, if he's going to get home dry.


Rain or Sun

Standing underneath a bridge, watching the rain pour relentlessly from the heavens, Gokudera felt a shiver creep up his spine, the cold nipping his skin through the few layers of clothing. Taking another drag of his cigarette, cloudy green eyes peered through the torrential storm, watching people hurry to and from, clutching umbrellas and any other form of object they had with them. If he was completely honest, it made for a rather depressing scene.

But Gokudera didn't bother contemplating the beat down nature of his surroundings, instead choosing to focus on cursing whatever entity had forced him to come outside on this day in particular.

He couldn't even remember why he came outside in the first place. Really, it would have been far more sensible to stay at Yamam-

_No! I'm angry at him! I'm not even going to give him the satisfaction of thinking about him! _Gokudera scolded himself, teeth gritting the butt of the cigarette tightly.

It was true though. After an argument, which was mostly Gokudera's fault to start with, the silver haired Mafioso had stormed out of the sushi restaurant, leaving a very confused Yamamoto to wonder what he had done this time. Gokudera had ignored the shouts coming from the idiot as he left, only now realising that he probably should have listened and took the bloody umbrella that he had been waving around.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have walked out in the first place, but, however clever it had seemed at the time when it really wasn't, he had still walked out and was not standing under a bridge in the pouring rain, freezing cold and with his last cigarette almost gone.

… Make that last cigarette gone.

Gokudera cursed again as he ground the remains of the cancer stick into the street, hands moving up and down his arms in a futile attempt to warm himself up.

Well, he had two options. Wait here and freeze to death in an attempt to stay dry, or make a mad dash for his apartment, get soaking wet but get home faster. Gokudera wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to get wet, but he didn't want to be cold either. Stupid Yamamoto and his stupidity that forced him to leave.

_This is ridiculous! Just go home and get dry, it'll be better than waiting here for who knows how long! _Gokudera decided, shielding his eyes from the rain as he ran out from his shelter, getting soaked in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes of running in the torrential downpour told Gokudera that leaving the bridge wasn't the cleverest of ideas, specifically taunting, because that was what the rain was doing, him for leaving Yamamoto's house in the first place. Angrily brushing his wet bangs from his eyes, the Mafioso concluded that he couldn't see a thing beyond the dull grey colour and thunderous noise. He assumed that he was almost at the apartment complex, but he had also assumed that going for a walk to clear his head was a good idea. Clenching his fists, Gokudera continued walking, cursing every now and then to try and vent his anger.

_How could this get any worse?_

"Gokudera!"

… _Fuck._

The person who the voice belonged to was bounding up the street, umbrella in hand, heading straight towards him. Gokudera had turned his head slightly to see who had called his name, even though he knew exactly who it was.

Yamamoto quickly caught up to the silver haired Mafioso, slipping a little due to the wet ground, but straightened up enough to grin widely at Gokudera, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Hey, Gokudera! I found you!" The Japanese laughed, looking down at the soaked to the bone Italian, who in turn glared up at him.

"What do you want, idiot?" Gokudera grumbled, too cold, wet and tired to argue properly. Right now, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Haha, well, I saw that it was raining, so I thought you might need an umbrella, seeing as you didn't have one when you left my house!" Yamamoto explained, holding out the closed umbrella to Gokudera. He took a hold of the handle, realising that Yamamoto was just as soaked as he was.

"You… didn't use this while you were looking for me, did you?" Gokudera asked, trying to stop himself from shouting about how stupid he was.

"Oh, ah… No, I didn't, haha…" Yamamoto answered, only now realising that he was indeed wet. Laughing while rubbing the back of his neck, he watched Gokudera curse to himself as he opened the umbrella, covering both of them from the downpour. "Gokudera?"

"Shut it, you stupid idiot!" Gokudera snapped. "Only you would come outside in this kind of weather to give me an umbrella and not fucking use it!"

"Ma ma! Sorry, Gokudera! I was just worried about you, so I kind of forgot." Yamamoto chuckled, following Gokudera who had begun to walk off.

"Che, what did I say about saying embarrassing things like that in public?" Gokudera asked, making sure the dull grey colour surrounding them covered up his slight blush.

"It's only the truth. Besides, no one's around to hear it, apart from you." Yamamoto replied, wrapping one of his arms around Gokudera's shoulder as they walked.

"Idiot, your arm's soaking." Gokudera complained, not that it really mattered or made a difference. His reply was a hearty laugh and an embrace from the taller male, who buried his nose into the silver hair.

"Haha! Well, it's okay, because you're wet as well, Dera!" Yamamoto smiled, nuzzling the smaller Mafioso.

"That's not the point, idiot." Gokudera told him, pushing the teen away, only to have a surprisingly warm hand brush against the side of his face, lifting it up before a pair of soft lips covered his own. The two stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart, Yamamoto smiling down at Gokudera.

"Hey, Dera! The rain's stopped!" He commented, looking up at the slowly clearing sky, wisps of grey cloud drifting apart to reveal the capturing blue colour that surrounded the heavens.

"Che, duh. Way to point out the obvious." Gokudera scoffed, closing the umbrella and shaking it a few times before tossing it back to Yamamoto, muttering a barely audible thanks. The Japanese teen simply grinned, wrapping his arm around Gokudera's shoulder again as they resumed walking.

"It was supposed to be a sunny day and all…" He heard the silver haired Mafioso mutter.

"There's still time. Look, it's sunny now, isn't it?" Yamamoto replied, feeling the warmth given off by the sun's rays hit his body, slowly drying himself.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gokudera muttered in reply, before he gave the idiot a questioning look. "Hey, why are you following me? Go back home."

"Aw, that's no fair! Can't I come over to your place to dry off?" Yamamoto pleaded as Gokudera quickened his pace.

"No! You'll just drip on the carpet and get my furniture wet!" was the reply he got from the quickly departing Italian.

"No, I won't! Not if Dera lends me some of his clothes!"

"I'm not lending you anything! Go home!"

"But I want to stay with you~!"

"Well, I don't want to stay with you- Will you get off me!"

"But Dera is so cuddly and wet~!"

And onward and so forth it went, until the two arrived at Gokudera's apartment, where Yamamoto was forced to get changed in the bathroom so he didn't get anything wet before he was allowed to do anything else. They both eventually ended up on the couch, Gokudera complaining about the rain while Yamamoto half listened, more focused on snuggling his cute boyfriend.

Because, after all, he knew Gokudera preferred the rain more than anything else.

End


End file.
